KYR SP33DY
KYR_SP33DY (or Speedy) is a member of the crew, playing on the CrewCraft server. He is known as the head of the crew, however he likes to think all of the crew are equal. He has probably built the most on the server and usually tries to control the crew in order to produce a decent video with not much luck. He records episodes of CrewCraft on his second channel, much like Jahova, and along with the other crew members who upload on their channel. His videos have become very popular. He is a good minecraft player and can produce very decent houses and other buildings, he was last to die in Season 1 and first to die in Season 2 (to an enderman). He is the only player with a female skin, which he has said that he regrets. Relationships Jahova and Speedy have a special bond as they've been friends for a long time. They play together often along with the rest of their friends. SideArms and Speedy are known as best buddies. Side has a huge amount of respect for Speedy and they play games with each other a lot on their own, particularly Diversity 2. G18's main target in video games is usually Speedy. They were joked to be best friends when G18 helped him out on a Modded CrewCraft episode and this upset Sidearms a bit. (Not really) Speedy gets along with the rest of the Crew too. Season 1 Season 1 officially started in late 2013 when Speedy released a video titled 'New Server Mini Tour' . Season 1 of Crewcraft consisted largely of the Crew conducting various activities/work in the server, and it is also seen that Speedy, as well as his cousin, BabyGengar69, had conducted most of the construction in several locations such as the Spawn Point, Flower Forest, and the Mesa. House He built a starter home for SideArms and himself to live in before later building a larger and nicer house nearby. The house was burnt down a few episodes later due to fire spread being turned on for a short period. He does not spend a lot of time in his house and usually focuses on other buildings in the village and elsewhere in the world. Season 2 Season two started off much more prepared, due to the fact that the crew knew what they were doing as they had been playing Minecraft for some time by then. After starting up the video, the crew collected their supplies and started their adventure. Speedy died to an Enderman, making him the first to die. They had a contests for the first person todie would be banned for a month except b (excluding Bdubs ). He had a decent amount of supplies and ores such as iron and diamond which he kept in bdubs his ender chest. He has built many buildings on the server as well as his own house which he has built and re-built. House After picking his preferred location in a dark oak forest, speedy started building, he recorded him building it and uploaded it to YouTube. It is currently the second version of his house as his first house was blown up by Deluxe 4. As well as the main house an enchanting table room, a sheep farm and a potato farm are also found around Sp33dy's property. Pets Speedy has went through two main pets in the second season, the first being his pig - Piggly Wiggly and his rabbit - Scoop. His rabbit was presumably let out by Deluxe 4 after leaving his door open for the rabbit to hop out. His pig was accidentally killed by Speedy himself. Modded CrewCraft Modded CrewCraft was a short series made by The Crew. Though highly unpopular and ended quickly, Speedy had discovered many things and was highly seen as the "noob". His house floated in the air and had a similar building style as the 'Potion Building' in Crewcraft Season 2. Gallery BvYs3kiIgAAROue.png CDj_CYO9_400x400.png Season 1.jpg SassySpeedy.jpg 0.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg hqdefault (2).jpg hqdefault (3).jpg Bstg4YtIcAEC-FH.png speedy.jpg|Face Reveal Category:The Crew